The Sweetest Taboo
by sunshinesabrina
Summary: Draco seems to have moved on in his life. That is, until he runs into a very familiar looking little girl. She has blond hair, silver/blue eyes, and a mother who was the brightest witch of her age. Read&Review!You'll love it! Contains mild adult content
1. The sweetest reunions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING...except Giselle, and the plot. I plan on having this be a long story so if you want it to continue, review everytime && i promise i'll keep it going.**

Author's note:** I plan on giving URL's to visuals of what they should look like, so look out for them. All you have to do is take the spaces out from between them && it'll work.**

**Hermione:**

http: / www. red-carpet- / wp- content/ uploads/ 2009/ 07/ Megan- Fox- Transformers- Premiere1- 377x 1024. jpg

**Giselle:**

http : / / i979. photo bucket. com / albums / ae275 / McPsyched / 537516136 _ 0e2fba9db8 . jpg

Place of Party/ competition:

**Katalina:**

http: / www. sugarslam. com/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2009/ 09/ kristin- the- hills. jpg

* * *

Draco was walking Katalina to the snack bar when she came up to him and tugged on his trousers. He looked down to see a small girl,smiling a dazzling smile up to him, holding two different flowers in her hand, her long, curly, platinum blond hair flowing over her petite shoulders, a familiar pair of ice blue eyes staring him in the face, skin paler than snow, and cheeks just as rosy as her red finger nails. She was wearing a small,yellow sun dress and was staring at him with the sweetest smile.

"Pardon monsieur, I mean not to interrupt, but I was wondering if you wanted one of my flowers?" Her sweet voice could make the paint ooze off the walls.

Forever the pessimist, Draco asked the first question to come to mind. "For how much?" Of course, money was not a problem with him, but he just wanted to know is this girl was going to try and "persuade" him to buy her flower. And maybe he would.

"Why you amuse me monsieur! I ask for nothing much. Just a mere smile, and it shall be yours," she sang, and pushed her bangs out of the way of her eyes.

"Here Katalina, go get us something to eat, I'm going to talk to this little one," Draco held out a wad of money to Katalina, and she eagerly went on her way.

"What is your name?" He asked, and wondered why this little girl could speak English and French(apparently) so fluently. She didn't look older than 5.

"Giselle, but my family calls me Rose. My middle name is Melrose," she shrilled and twirled around.

"Giselle eh? You are not going to ask me my name?" He questioned, eying the knowing look on her face.

"No monsieur I am not. That would be a waste of time since I already know you're name. So have you made up your mind Sir? Do you want one of my flowers?" Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched Draco gape at her intelligence.

"Where is your mother Giselle?Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Vous tes dr le Monsieur.**(You're funny Sir)** But of course she did, but I don't see as to how that could be a rule. My mother always talks to strangers. Dances with them too. Strange men, they dance like my mother. She is around here somewhere," Giselle giggled, and dusted off a bench before sitting down.

While Draco looked at her suspiciously, she began to sing a nursery song in Italian.

"Giselle, do you mind my asking how you know so many languages?" Draco sat next to her.

"Well Monsieur Malfoy ,my mother is one of the dancers here. We travel a lot, and Italy and France happened to be two of the places we went to. I was born in Paris, and when I was 3 my mother moved us down to Italy. All the while teaching me English as well," she answered, picking off lint on her white laced socks.

Draco couldn't help but question why this little girl was so intelligent. Draco had only met a few people in his life who were this smart, but of course most of them were not in his life anymore.

"Oh look Monsieur, there is my mother," she pointed to a woman standing across the crowd, looking around frantically. Her back was to them, but Draco could already tell she was gorgeous. She had long,dark brown curls to her waist, half of which were pinned up. Her blood red lips in contrast with the floor length,white,grecian dress that she was holding up. A tight knot held in his stomach when the woman turned around, for his conclusions proved themselves, but he also had been caught off guard. Here the woman was, searching for her child, her honey eyes darting around the crowd. Her skin was a creamy ivory with the exception of her cheeks which were just as rosy as Giselles. Her shoulders, arms and neck were exposed and Draco could make out a dark tattoo on both her back, and forearm...  
It was Hermione. Or better yet, Hermione Granger.

And she was just as beautiful as Draco remembered. He recognized her dress from one of the dancers on the ballroom dance floor that was dancing with some latin guy to a soft waltz.  
HE KNEW SOMETHING WAS FAMILIAR ABOUT GISELLE'S EYES AND CURLS. But..blond? Granger definitely did NOT have blond hair, so maybe...the fathers?  
Ugh. Draco cringed just thinking about it. He couldn't believe it. Hogwart's star student,top of the class, smarty pants, outcast-ed Hermione had turned into being the most amazing looking creature he had ever laid on. The once frizzy haired girl now was the star dancer of Toure de France's ballroom dancing academy. Not only did she have the beauty,movements, but she was apparently married - to what Draco assumed to be a good looking,blond fellow-, had a just as beautiful,talented and intelligent daughter, and just coincidentally happened to be here at the exact night that he had brought Katalina's gold digging arse around.

Draco had not seen Granger since their last year in Hogwarts. They had both been 18, and it was at Hogwart's senior graduation. Hermione had been the Valedictorian -surprise,surprise- and Draco had been voted Head boy. Conveniently, they had both been nominated homecoming king and queen that year and had some attraction, and a small fling in their history classroom. They hadn't gone too far, but it was enough to get Draco's 18 year old fluids racing.

"Uh Oh. Mommy saw us," Giselle broke Draco out of his daydream. He looked up to see a rosy cheeked Hermione walking their way, her eyes still downcast on Giselle. Judging by the cool demeanor on her face, she hadn't seen Draco yet. But the time would come. And she would be back to the same old Hermione. Flushed, blushing, sassy, stubborn Hermione who would never pass up a moment to out smart you. She would probably get a bit territorial and ask why he was sitting here with her daughter.

"Rose! Que fais-tu?Combien de fois dois-je vous dire? Vous ne parlez pas par vos propres moyens. Vous attendez pour la m re," she scolded, sounding just as much of a sass in French as in English. She was bent down to Giselle's height, had her arms crossed, and had that stern, "mommy" look to her. Draco had never seen something so amusing.

**(Rose! What are you doing? How many times do I have to tell you?You do not talk off on your own. You wait for mother.)**

"Mais la m re! Je viens de parler ce monsieur! Il n'ya pas de mal je te jure. Je lui ai demand s'il voulait un de mes fleurs!" The little girl argued, pointing at Draco.  
**(But mother! I was just talking to this gentleman here! He's no harm I swear. I was asking him if he wanted one of my flowers!)**

"Ugh. Que vais-je faire de toi Rose? Maintenant nous allons voir qui vous parle." **(Ugh. What am I going to do with you Rose? Now let's see who you were talking to.) **She frowned at Giselle, and then looked up to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Mother, you can speak English to him. He knows how to speak it quite well," Giselle smiled when she saw the look of shock and then worry in her mother's eyes. Hermione quickly stepped in front of Giselle protectively and muttered something to her behind her back. Giselle reluctantly skipped off torward the food bar and walked in without even knocking.

"Quite a daughter you have there Granger. Judging by your job,appearance,native tongue and Giselle, I'd say that you've been quite busy these past few years. Care to tell me how you've been?" Draco smirked, and sat down, patting the bench next to him. She looked at it like it was infested with bugs, and continued standing.

"I've been alright. Just, working, to make sure that Ro- Giselle, has a steady future ahead of her," she recovered her cool facade and looked away.

"She's quite the little mini you, wouldn't you say? How old is she? She can't be older than 5, and she already speaks three languages? Quite the young one you have there," he smirked, and tried to get back into her view.

" She's well beyond her years, she can assure you that," she replied curtly, almost dismissively.

When she continued to divert her eyes from him, Draco stood up and walked so that he was directly in front of her, looking down at her - getting a good down the dress shot all the while-.

"Why would YOU need to ensure that? Does your husband not help you with this?" He leaned forward to look her in her soft eyes. Hermione kept her face away from him because she did not want him to see her expression. She still just couldn't believe that he was actually here. Here! In downtown London, England, at HER dance show. She shook it off and shot him a warning glance.

"Watch it Malfoy. We mustn't speak of things that are not our business," she frowned back at him and then straightened out her dress.  
Draco held out his hands,palm forward as if saying he didn't mean to offend her.

"Now if you'll excuse me. It's been a nice time talking to you Malfoy but I must go find Fleur and Giselle. J'esp re que vous me comprenez, qui ont donc une bonne soir e. Au revoir!"  
**(I trust you understand me, so have a good evening. Good bye!)**  
Hermione turned to leave, but Draco caught her hand and right when he was about to ask her to stay, he saw that she had no ring. Instead of asking her about it, he thought he would be a gentleman and invite them somewhere.

"How about you join me for dinner at Le d ner au clair de lune? I heard they have very good croissants," he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the finger that bared no ring.  
Like the old days, Hermione blushed a light pink and looked around nervously.

"Draco , il ya six ans. Je ne peux pas sortir comme je le faisais plus. Vous n'avez pas comme moi de toute fa on, vous aimez ce que je ressemble. D'ailleurs, j'ai Giselle j'ai vous soucier."  
**(Draco , it's been six years. I can't just go out like i used to anymore. You don't like me anyways, you like what I look like. Besides, I have Giselle I have to worry about.)**

"Granger , you think that I only like you for your looks? HUMPH! I liked you since our first year together, and trust me, you weren't such a looker back then. You CAN go out when you want, YOU choose not to, which frankly makes me question why you're doing all the work and Giselle's father is not. Don't worry, Giselle can come along too. If she wants to of course. If not, I can hire someone to watch her. Or that Fleur lady you were talking about could do it." He smiled down at her. For once, Hermione felt like Draco was out-talking her and all she could do was nod stupidly.

Coming back into reality, she shook her head to clear it, and stepped away from him. "I have to go find Giselle."

Draco frowned and stepped closer when he heard that annoyingly squeaky voice of Katalina. "Draco? Who's this?" She latched onto his arm.

Hermione looked back and forth between Draco and Katalina, raising an eyebrow at Draco and then giving Katalina a phony smile.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and well...let's just say that Malfoy and I go way back," she smirked smugly at the leggy blond and then turned to Draco.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I hope you enjoy the show, you'll be seeing a lot of me," she turned around with obvious sophistication and before walking away she looked over her shoulder slightly and murmured ," nice to see you Draco. You as well, Draco's date." She then walked swiftly toward the snack bar and disappeared in it.

Damn Katalina. Damn her- Draco thought, staring after Hermione in Awe.

"So..who was that Draco? She seemed pretty confident in her familiarization with you," Katalina glared at him.

"She's a girl I used to go to school with. She...," and Draco leaded Katalina up to their seats, holding the food and telling her all about Hermione and giving her praise just to make Katalina jealous.

* * *

Author note: THANKS FOR READING IT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HEAR MORE! DID YOU LIKE IT? WHAT ARE YOUR OPINIONS,THOUGHTS,PREDICTIONS?  
I WOULD LOVEEE TO HEAR && ALWAYS REPLY!  
AGAIN,  
THANKS FOR READING3

SABRINA(:


	2. The sweetest bitterness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING...except Giselle, and the plot. I plan on having this be a long story so if you want it to continue, review every time && i promise I'll keep it going.**

**Author's Notes: I'm SOOO sorry for taking so long. This is a personal thank you to the readers who review( and who don't) for adding my story to your favorites and even though it takes a while, I PROMISE to keep it going. Thank you for sticking it out, and waiting, and as I promised before, I will be attaching URLS as visuals for those who don't quite fully comprehend my descriptions. Also, Fleur in my story is not the same as in the Goblet of Fire, she's an elderly woman who helps Hermione take care of Giselle. B.t.w Cormac is a CLOSE friend of Hermione's and he is also her dance partner. This is NOT the last chapter. I plan on adding plenty more, just please be patient, and review.**

**URLS! BE SURE TO TAKE OUT THE SPACESS!**

**Also: Please forgive me if my french is horrible!:(**

**THE RING:**

http : / / www. noblecollection. com/ images/ products/ NN7223Lh. jpg

**Tango Dance: **

http : / / www. fineartandsoul. com / upload / Perez / Perez - Tango - varied - G. jpg

**Hermione's Tango Dress:**

http : / / drbrooklyn730. files. wordpress. com/ 2009/ 10/ megan- fox- jennifers- body- toronto. jpg ? w= 480& h= 728

**Draco:**

http : / / cdn02. cdn. socialitelife. com/ wp- content / uploads/ 2010/ 12/ chord- overstreet- daman- 12042010- 04- 430x580. jpg

**Hermione's cloak:**

http: / / www. isabellasrealm. com/ Wonderland % 203. jpg

**Giselle's pink cloak:**

http : / / www. princesstimetoys. com/ zen- cart/ images/ lacPinkCloak. jpg

**LAST THING! THIS IS A NEED TO KNOW! This is the tango song link below. It's called El Tango De Roxanne by Moulin Rouge**

http: / / www. youtube. com / watch ? v = 7aro4uBPBC4 & feature = related

* * *

"Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous pr senter, notre toile de la beaut sur pattes ... Hermione Jolie Granger," an announcer rang out.  
**(Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce to you, our star of Beauty on Legs...Hermione Jane Granger)**

Just then, loud tango music started, and Draco could feel himself become instantly more awake. Peering up, he saw Hermione's long, dainty figure emerge from behind the velvet curtain, and boy was she a sight. Her long dark brown curls were now in smooth waves cascading down her back. She was dressed in a knee length black, lace dress. It was strapless, and showed off her full, developed bosom, and her toned arms and legs. More lace wrapped around her waist, showing off how small it was, and the shirt part ended at her knees and was full of lace and silk ruffles. She crossed the floor with effortless gracefulness, and a lot of wolf whistles could be heard around the room. Wrapped around her ankles were a pair of stilettos with lace wrapping up her leg. Her eyes were now a light brown, her lips and cheeks a distinct rose pink that was very contrasted against her alabaster skin.

Draco could see Katalina's eyes bulge next to him, and for no good reason smirked. He knew he wasn't close with Granger, and they had never had a good connection, however with how Katalina was always flaunting her good looking guy friends to Draco, he felt proud for having known Granger. That was, however, not the only feeling he felt. Deep down he could feel a pang of confusion at how such a book worm, worn out girl with frizzy hair could turn into this.

Hermione's partner - a very familiar man with sandy curls gelled back and a shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down his chest- made his way over to Hermione and grabbed her roughly by her waist. They definitely knew how to play the part well because he could feel heat coursing through his own body just by watching them. A mix of lust, longing, and envy overwhelmed Draco, and much to his discomfort, confused him.

_"Roxanne, You don't have to put on that red light, Walk the streets for money, You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right..._

_Roxanne, You don't have to wear that dress tonight, Roxanne.. You don't have to sell your body to the night"_

The floor was covered in passion,jealously,betrayal, and suspicion as the couple intricately twirled around the room. Hermione's leg lifted up to the man's shoulder, and he dipped her to the floor, his hand making it's way down her leg, his lips trailing from behind her ear, down her neck, to between her breasts. Then, just as quickly as they were down, the man pulled her back up with great intensity. Their legs kicked between each others, and Hermione took his hand and put it on the small of her back.

Draco watched with interest at how amazing the two of them moved together. He longed to be the man, to feel Hermione's skin underneath his fingertips. A different man began to sing, and Draco could feel himself relate to what he was singing. The lyrics were singing about the beautiful girl and his love for her.

_"His eyes upon your face...His hand upon your hand.. His lips caress your skin...It's more than I can stand._  
_Feelings I can't fight..._  
_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me And please believe me when I say I love you.."_

Watching Hermione willingly put her body into the hands of the other man was pure agony to Draco. And he had no clue why, which only angered him more. Her hand around his neck, his hands guarding her and controlling every move she took.

Across, on the other side of the room was the band, playing guitars, a variety of violins, and on top of a stand, dead straight in the middle was Giselle with a tambourine. The singers were next to her, and amazingly, while she shook the small instrument in her tiny fingers, she sang along to the lyrics. That's when Draco's jaw dropped. Quickly, he recovered his facade, and took his eyes off the small girl whom had stolen his heart the moment she opened her tiny mouth, and looked over at her mother who was basically making love to a man - well.. with clothes on... that's how Draco saw it - right in front of her. The urge to cover the girls eyes took over Draco and just as he stood up, with one last high pitched note from the singers, the Latin man dipped Hermione and she closed her eyes, and threw her head back as if in ecstasy. The room erupted in applause for the couple, and they came up from their sensual pose. The man still held Hermione's waist as they bowed, with a Cheshire like smile on his face, and his eyes still on Hermione. She -much to Draco's pleasure- wasn't paying as much attention to him as she did when they were dancing, and beamed a vibrant smile at the crowd. When she turned around, toward the side that Draco was on, she smiled at the crowd and waved again, only difference was that Draco felt like she was smiling right at him.

Just then, the announcer's -who was also the owner of Toure De France's ballroom industries- voice rang out loud and clear. Draco having been raised around his mother, who spoke French fluently was able to translate what he was saying to Katalina.

"C'est Hermione Granger et Cormac McLaggen, notre couple le plus pris . J'esp re que vous avez appr ci votre temps ici au Tour de France. Il tait tonnant avoir vous tous ici. S'il vous pla t revenir bient t, et n'oubliez pas que la semaine prochaine est notre maison ouverte, appel d'offres de la danse. Vous aurez la chance de danser avec nos toiles merveilleux ici. Tout le monde Bonsoir, nous allons tous vous revoir bient t. Au revoir!"

(**That was Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggen, our most prized couple. I hope you enjoyed your time here at Tour de France. It was amazing having all of you here. Please come again soon, and do not forget that next week is our open house, dance bidding. You will get a chance to dance with our wonderful stars here. Goodnight everyone, we shall see you all again soon. Goodbye!)**

Taking Katalina's hand in his, Draco led her around the crowd that was hurriedly making their way over to all of the couples coming out. Instead of going to congratulate Hermione - which was what Draco thought about doing, but realized it would hurt too much to do so - he started for the fancy revolving door with his arm around Katalina, but was stopped by that familiar feeling of someone pulling on his pants leg. Looking down, he saw a little mass of blond curls and letting go of Katalina, he picked Giselle up who was now smiling.

"Monsieur Malfoy, you're not going to stay for the real party?" She lifted her hand and took Draco's family crested necklace from under his shirt to lay it on top of his shirt. Draco laughed and shook his head at the girl.

"I'm sorry Giselle, not tonight. I must get Katalina home and I'm afraid I have a long day of work tomorrow. Maybe some other time?" He began to set her down, but then he saw the girl doing something to his tuxedo's pocket. Looking down at his pocket, he saw her tiny fingers placing the yellow daisy into his pocket that was the same color as her dress, and her hair. It was the flower that she had offered him way earlier in the night.

"Hello there Giselle, I'm Katalina," the taller blond held out her hand to the little one. Draco could sense the dislike of Katalina oozing off of Giselle, but because she was her mothers daughter, she took her hand and became all smiles.

"Hello Katalina. I love your dress. Il flatte m me les chiffres les plus de sastreuses** ( It flatters even the most disastrous figures)**," she smiled with a not very obvious mischievous gleam in her eyes, and Draco bit hit lip trying hard to muffle a laugh at what the devious little girl had just said. Obviously Katalina didn't speak french because she hadn't noticed she had been insulted by a 5 year old girl.

"Thank you Giselle, you're so sweet," she cooed and went to stroke the girls curls before she heard Draco clear his throat. All three of them looked up to see Hermione, wearing a white winter cloak that swept down do her ankles. Underneath she wore a cashmere, white sweater dress and white high heels. The hood was off, exposing her mass of beautiful curls, and gleaming eyes. For some reason mist brimmed her eyes as she took in the sight of her daughter with Draco and Katalina and just as quickly as she had shown up, she called the girl to her in Italian and began putting on the little girl's own pink winter cloak.

It hurt Hermione to see Giselle with Draco, and it brought up many painful, shameful memories of hers from a horrible time during the war.

It was snowing outside, and she wanted to be sure that her daughter and her were warm enough in the carriage. " You did an.. amazing job out there Hermione," Draco looked at her, and noticed that she flinched when he used her christian name.

*What's wrong with this woman? I just complimented her, and she acts like I was about to hit her..* Draco thought as he watched Hermione's feeble attempts to pretend he wasn't standing right there.

With a curt nod directed at Draco, she took Giselle's in her arms and handed her over to Fleur who was standing right behind her. She murmuring something to Fleur that caused the woman to shoot Draco a warning look. Then she nodded and quickly took the girl outside to their carriage, followed by Hermione's dance partner.

* Who was that again? Cormac McLaggen? What the hell? Why would he - the "Amazing Quiddich Player"- be here with Hermione, entertaining filthy muggles and dancing with her?*

Unease took over Draco's body as he thought about how Cormac had held Hermione's body extremely close to his. What else had they done? Was he Giselle's father? He DID have blondish hair.

When Draco looked back up, Hermione was standing right in front of him, looking down at the hidden ring in her hands. Her head snapped up to him.

Knowing that Katalina didn't know french, she spoke to him in the native tongue, with a smirk on her face so that Katalina thought she was saying something nice, and not threatening him.

"C'était un geste audacieux de votre part de venir ici Malfoy. Pour l'alerte juste, je vais vous dire maintenant pour vous et votre famille sales loin de ma fille et moi. " She said this all to Draco in a low, threatening voice that Katalina couldn't quite catch.

**(It was a bold move of yours to come here Malfoy. For fair warning, I'll tell you now to keep you and your filthy family away from my daughter and I.)**

Taking Draco's hand in hers, she quickly slipped something cold into it, and whispered to him with as much hatred a voice could manage to hold in such a hushed tone ," Assurez-vous de retourner ce à Lucius. Je suis sûr que le bâtard de maladie est-elle manquante."

**(Be sure to return this to Lucius. I'm sure the sick bastard is missing it.)**

Draco's face froze at the mention of his father's name and he caught Hermione's disdainful eyes, before she turned and pulled a phony smile at Katalina.**  
**

"It was a pleasure to meet you Katalina, best wishes to you and Draco." And before anyone could respond or even more, she pulled her hood up, looked around her, and exited, following after Cormac, Fleur and Giselle. Her steps were quick, almost as if something were following her, and she didn't look back once until she got to the white, snow covered carriage outside.

Turning from Katalina's view, he looked down for what seemed to be the billionth time this evening to find his father's ring in his hand. He would have laughed and called Hermione up any other time to praise her for her almost believable joke if he hadn't seen the name Lucius Abraxas Malfoy engraved on the inside of the silver snake that wrapped around the actual ring. The eyes of the snake were two large emeralds, and the fangs clearly stuck out the snake's mouth.

Moments passed by before Draco shook his head to clear his mind and peered behind him, through the glass revolving door. The last thing he saw was a white hooded face turn toward him, and a pair of honey, tear streaked eyes glare at him.

The ring that was in Draco's hand was confirmed to be his fathers. The one he claimed to have lost during the war. Five years ago.

* * *

Author's final thoughts:

OHHHHH DID I GET A GOOD ENOUGH CLIFF HANGER? I KNEW I ALWAYS HATED IT WHEN PEOPLE USED THEM, BUT IT MAKES PEOPLE WANT TO READ IT EVEN MORE, SO .. WELL.. ANYWAYS, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGTS? DID YOU HATE IT?LOVE IT? ARE YOU CONFUSED? COMMENT AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. REMEMBER.. REVIEWS ARE LIKE FUEL TO THE FIRE. I'LL ONLY KEEP ON WRITING, IF YOU ASK ME TO.

Did you enjoy the URLS? Any suggestions?

Thanks for reading, I lovee reviewws!

Love,

SunshineSabrina


	3. The sweetest purple sheets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING...except Giselle, and the plot. I plan on having this be a long story so if you want it to continue, review every time && i promise I'll keep it going.**

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Hopefully you like this one as well. I'm not gonna lie, I love writing about Giselle and Cormac's relationship. I find it adorable. Um.. well, I didn't lie when I said that I should get a lot of writing done, so I hope you enjoy the plot so far. I can for sure tell you that the plot may seem mushy now, but it's gonna get a lot more twisted and surprising in the future. Please review, even if it is short. It means a lot to me.**

**Again, I'm gonna post the URLS.. I find it fun:D Remember to take out the spaces, or it won't work.**

**URLS:**

**Hermione's "Fancy Dress"**

http : / / ny- image1. etsy. com/ ialcr _ fullxfull. 54881. jpg

**Restaraunt:**

http : / / i1088. photobucket. com/ albums/ i322/ SikaDair/ Town/ Fancy Restaurant. jpg

**Giselle:**

http : / / lifeunscriptedphotography. net/ wordpress/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2009/ 11/ 2. jpg

**Cormac:**

http : / / cdn. buzznet. com/ media/ jj1/ 2009/ 07/ freddie- stroma/ freddia- stroma- harry- potter- 13. jpg

**Night Gown:**

http : / / images. marketplaceadvisor. channeladvisor. com/ hi/ 56/ 55713/ SI_ S- 205E_ Lilac_ CL00490_ 1. JPG

**Their Bedroom:**

http : / / www. deathsvertigo. com/ messiah/ small/ messiah_ bedroom_ night_ small. jpg

_**Hermione after making love:**_

http : / / 2. bp. blogspot. com/ _ - OVEJQ2_ 0k0/ SSgPjjnxJyI/ AAAAAAAAA1k/ 3fvewveVdzE/ s400/ Copia+ de+ normal_ EmmyAlbumPhotoshoot_ BrianBowenSmith020. jpg

* * *

** CHAPTER 3(:**

Hermione quickly wiped her tears and entered the carriage next to Cormac who held a pouting Giselle on his lap. Hermione had asked Fleur to accompany her back to her flat in London, but Fleur had refused, said that she had some things attend at her own home. All of Hermione's belongings of the night, the flowers, the dresses, and the money were on the other side of the carriage, and all of Cormac's belongings were settled there as well. They were taking a trip to a diner downtown, so that they could give Giselle a nice, warm evening dinner before they headed back to their flat for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of dance training, and practice for next weeks show but Hermione was a hard worker, and was a proud, confident woman. She knew she could get it done, so she pushed all thoughts Malfoy related to the back of her mind and looked up to her daughter and boyfriend.

For years now she had been passing him off as her father, and it had worked. Her had the blue eyes, and blond hair, and the beautiful smile. At the end of her seventh year she'd become romantically involved with Cormac and he had been their for her through many years of pain during and after the war. After Hermione had gotten word that Ron had been captured at Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix, she rushed - without thinking- over there without asking for Harry's help and in the end had gotten trapped by her as well. Seeing the love between her and Ron, Bellatrix had forced Hermione to watch her torture Ron. Hermione cried mercilessly and plead for her to stop hurting him, but this only resulted in Bellatrix "ending his pain". The moment the two words had came out of Lestrange's lips, Hermione saw her whole life flash before her eyes. Ron's green eyes stopped cold on Hermione's face and she fell to the floor, defeated.

Seeing the defeat on her face, Bellatrix told a group of other death eaters to take the filthy girl's body down to the chambers. She'd claimed that she knew of other men who wanted to have their way with her. Particularly ones with long blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hermione love?" Hermione was taken out of her day dreams by Cormac's strong yet gently hand on her arm, shaking her lightly.

She shook her head, and looked up into Cormac's questioning gaze. "Yes?" The word came out choked.

He frowned slightly, knowing something was wrong with her from past experiences, but didn't want to start something up in front of Giselle. Instead, he just told her that they had arrived at the restaurant, and had hopped out of the carriage, Giselle still in his arms. She let out a loud, laughing scream and clung to his broad shoulders, her eyes shut tightly.

" Pere, ne fais pas ca!"**( Father, don't do that! )** She laughed, and Cormac smiled down at the girl pretending he was gonna let her slip from his grasp, but pulling her up again. Another giggle escaped Giselle, but then she threw her arms around him. Hermione tightened her cloak around her bare shoulders and grabbed her purse, again with tears threatening to ruin her make-up for the tenth time that night. Cormac was so good to Giselle and herself, sometimes she wondered what she did to deserve him.

"Hermione Love, are you coming?" He called from outside, his hand extended to help her down. His other arm was still wrapped around the little girl, and it was cold outside.

Furiously dabbing her eyes, Hermione sniffled, and took his hand. Her dress better not be all wrinkly now, she thought. This was a very expensive dress and it had been a gift from Monsieur Poirot, the owner of Toure De France. It had off the shoulder, white lace that covered only a bit of her arms and her breasts, then a burgundy, intricately woven corset from underneath her breasts, to her hips. It seemed to push her bosom out, and make her already small waist look even tinier. The skirt of her dress were gold, designed layers. Each layer had a different design to it, and underneath the gold was a burgundy, silk slip. At first sight of the dress, when Poirot had brought it into her while she was changing from her tango dress, she had fallen in love. It was beautifully woven, and looked completely different from all of her other gowns. Poirot smiled as he told her what a wonderful woman she was, how lovely she dances, and how grateful he would be if she were to take his offer of being Toure de France's official lead dancer. She had graciously accepted, and her and Cormac decided to celebrate the news tomorrow evening.

"Is there something on your mind?" He stopped her right before they got to the door, hoping that something wasn't wrong with her. The only thing he could think of was that stupid bloke Malfoy, and he had been under the impression that Hermione was over it.

Realizing how selfish she was being, she sucked it up, placed her hand on Cormac's soft cheek and smiled. "Nothing my love, let's go eat. I'm sure little Giselle is starving here." She laughed, and took her boyfriends open arm, smiling at how comfortable the three of them had grown to each other.  
Reaching the door, the door man opened the door, took of his hat and bowed his head at the three of them. Cormac smiled his thank you at the man and they entered the warm restaurant.

The restart was very elegant, with walls, ceilings and furniture that matched Hermione's dress. Elegant glass tables were evenly spaced around the room, with plush velvet chairs seated around them. Each table had a fancy candle holder in the middle , surrounded by wine glasses, porcelain china, and sterling silver utensils. A large, crystal and diamond chandelier hung from the middle of the room, lighting up the middle of the cozy room and lit candles that lined the walls lit up the rest. Paintings of the Garden of Eden, Grecian gods and goddesses, and moving pictures of scenery were hung around the room, showing off the fact that this indeed was not a regular muggle restaurant, but magical.

The song " Por Ti Volare (Con te partiro) by Andrea Bocelli was playing softly, and Hermione was in complete awe. Growing up, her parents were not poor. In fact, they were indeed well off, but they had never been so well as to attend a diner at such a fancy restaurant.

"Pardon Monsieur and Mademoiselle, may I take your coats?" A small woman with a sweet smile on her face gestured toward Hermione and Cormac's outerwear that was still on while they took in the sight of the restaurant.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Hermione slowly unbuttoned her long,white, winter cloak and handed it to the woman and Cormac followed suit. All the while, his eyes never left Hermione. He had never seen her in this dress, and to him, she was the most beautiful woman ever.

Little Giselle squirmed out of Cormac's arms and began to take off her own cloak.  
"Et mon manteau trop Madame **(And my coat too Madam)**," her voice sweet, yet Hermione could still see the pout on her lips. The little blond held her coat out and the woman smiled down at her, amusement evident in her eyes.  
Hermione cleared her throat, "Giselle, do not be rude. Say please."

Giselle looked from her mom to the woman and then up at Cormac who gave her a shrug and a encouraging nod.  
She looked back up at the woman, again all smiles, "s'il vous pla t." **(please)**  
Cormac actually busted a wide grin at Hermione who in turn laughed herself, and looked at the woman who was now taking her daughter's coat.

"Merci beaucoup **(Thank you very much)**," she smiled and then took her daughters hand.

"So Mum, are we still going to go to the library tomorrow?" Giselle asked, her blue eyes wider than usual.

"Um.. well Giselle, your father and I have to practice for next weeks dance show, and after that P re and I have a special dinner. I can ask Fleur if she could take you, or we could go the day after tomorrow," she looked down at her daughter, a guilty expression on her face. She felt bad for not having the time to take Giselle where she wanted to go, but also proud that her daughter loved books just as much as she did.

"Or, loves," Cormac chimed in after confirming his reservations with the receptionist ," we could take you, little one, to the library to pick out a few books, and then you could come along with us to practice. Maybe learn a new song?" He winked and the little girl threw her arms around his leg, looking up at Hermione.

"S'il vous plait , mum? **Pleaseeeeeee**?" She asked her blue eyes shining widely yet again. Hermione nodded down to the little girl, who excitedly clasped her hands together, and looked up into Cormac's amused eyes.

_*You're gonna pay*_ she thought, sending it to him with her well taught legilimency. Giving him what she felt was a dark look, she saw his blue eyes darken and he smirked.  
**_*Is that a threat or a promise?_*** He shot back with a hint of teasing in his voice. Hermione looked up into his very smoldering eyes and shivered at the intensity of his gaze.  
_*I suppose you'll have to find out later..*_ She smirked back while biting her lip, and his eyes brightened again.  
**_*I'll hold you to that.*_** Cormac dismissed, taking her hand in his and looking up at the approaching waiter.

"Monsieur and Mademoiselle, your table is ready for you," the tall brunette man murmured, smiling particularly in Hermione's direction.

"Thank you sir, would you please show us the way?" Cormac interrupted the man's head to toe gaze on Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione didn't seem to notice this interaction, because she was busy showing Giselle the fish in a very expensive looking tank. Cormac called Hermione's attention to him, and she quickly walked over to his side.

Once they were seated at their table, Hermione took out the children menu and went over it with Giselle.

"Poirot told me that our next dance is to be the cha cha,Hermione. Did you know?" He took a sip of his wine and looked down at his own menu.

"Really.. I didn't. To which song?" She asked, still distracted by Giselle's hushed complains about all the food being "icky."

"Sway by some muggle named Michael Buble. Personally I like the song, I think it's catchy. Definitely one I'd love to see you move to," he laughed and caught Hermione's warning eye. She motioned toward Giselle, who was still fussing over her food choice. Cormac raised his eyebrows and nodded, bored now with talking about dancing, so he moved on to a different topic that Hermione particularly liked... books.

* * *

Dinner was a short affair. Shorter than Hermione had thought it would be, but it had been cut short by Giselle dropping over her clam chowder, half asleep.

"Do you think this towel makes me look .. fat?" Cormac asked, walking into their room after having taken a shower. Hermione was sitting at her vanity, running a brush through her soft curls. She looked up to find a half naked Cormac standing with a towel around his waist, his hands on his hips, and a serious expression on his face.

She laughed loudly, because Giselle was safely asleep in her own room down the hall. "No darling, I don't. You look good in everything you wear. Particularly your birthday suit," she winked and Cormac smiled crookedly.

"I suppose I do don't I," he joked, changing into his pajama pants, and flopping down on the bed, his wet still soaking wet.

"Cormac! You're getting the bedding all wet. Come here and let me brush your hair," she stood up and Cormac took a moment to admire her in her night gown. It was short, but covered all of her thighs and midsection. It was a pale purple, with black lace bordering the plunged neckline, and waist bow, it ended at her knees, and was spaghetti strapped.

It may have been one of her more simple ones, but it was classy and it made Hermione's ivory skin glow in the candlelight. It also happened to match their newly designed room. Cormac had let Hermione and Giselle spend time to renovate their room and it turned into being a Victorian/ Gothic, purple and gold room.. The bed was extremely large, with a huge, four pillared post that had vintage designs on it, and was covered in purple satin sheets. A ten foot, narrow mirror was plastered next to the bed, and next to Hermione's adorably girlie vanity. A rather Victorian style couch and Otto man were in the middle of the purple room and two tables were on each side of the colossal bed. One held an expensive candle holder much like the ones at the restaurant and the other - Hermione's- held three books, a glass of water, and a jewelery box.

Standing up, he slowly crossed over to Hermione's vanity. Her petite form stood there with her soft bristle brush and expectant expression. He sat down and began playing with her things.

"So how was work today love?" She asked, and began softly running the brush through his wet,sandy curls. He picked up something called powder foundation and frowned down at it.

"It was... slow, but I suppose that's how it always it during this time of year." He put the compact up to his nose and sniffed it and immediately began sneezing the content back out. Hermione laughed sweetly and looked down at the naive man with a loving look on her face, " you're not suppose to smell it Cormac, it's make-up." She laughed again.

After thinking about it a second, he grinned and looked up at her through the mirror. The expression he wore made Hermione think of a child when they were caught doing something wrong. He looked so bashful it warmed her heart.

"Why you would need make-up is beyond me Hermione. You're already beautiful," he murmured, looking down at her other female products now. Hermione stopped brushing his hair abruptly and looked at the man before her. He didn't seem to notice that what he had just said was completely sweet. He didn't seem to have said it to please her, or to flatter her. He just.. said it. As if it were the most simple thing in the world. As if it was like he was discussing the weather. And that's what made it so touching to her. That he genuinely believed that she was beautiful.

Setting the brush down softly, so not to disturb Cormac's thoughts on her make-up, she wrapped her small arms around the man's fit build, and settled her head in the nook of his neck. Soft kisses trailing up his neck suddenly caught Cormac's attention, and he looked up to see Hermione's tear brimmed eyes - yet again- staring at him adoringly. Her lips were baby soft, pale pink and warm. Inviting they were. Hermione's hand slid down his shoulder to his chest and suddenly she found herself being picked up by Cormac. His passionate, blue eyes mentally undressed the sweet girl in front of him and suddenly he couldn't help but praise her body with his eyes. Her soft round breasts, the curve of her waist, the swell of her hips, and her long, toned legs.

"Tu es si belle, mon amour **(You're so beautiful, my love)**," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. Leaning into his touch, she found herself being showered in kisses by him. A trail from her temple, down her jaw, neck and shoulder, across her silk covered chest, down her arm, each individual finger, down her leg, to her foot. Cormac was serious when he had told her that he would hold her to her promise. Slowly, almost painfully, he undressed her, starting with her slippers, to her nightgown, and her knickers. The woman was deliciously blossomed, and was physically fit. Having a child almost seemed to not have affected her beautiful body, other than her faded scars on her stomach. Those, however, Cormac knew to be from someone else. Someone who he promised himself was going to rue the day he placed a finger on this beautiful creature. A heavenly smile was set on Hermione's lips while Cormac stroked her. Repaying the woman for all of the things she'd done for him, he began worshiping her body was his hands, mouth and eyes. In end, he had Hermione's eyes closed, and her body writhing against his fingertips.

Quickly Hermione opened her eyes, and with desire clouding her vision, she undressed Cormac until they lay body to body. Sounds of musical passion would have been heard across the room if Hermione wouldn't have put a silencing spell on their room. Cormac and Hermione made passionate, sweet, sweet love that night. Just like every other night they were together. They both lavished each other in complete pleasure and were very generous of their time. In end, Hermione lay next to Cormac, both of them breathing heavily like wild animals. Hermione's long brown curls were sprawled across the pillow, some of them stuck to her neck and face from the sweat Cormac's (and her's) body heat had created. Cormac lay on his back, staring at Hermione, his sandy curls no longer wet with water from the shower, but drenched in his and Hermione's sweat. Gods he loved this woman. He swore that he had never look so beautiful than she did right now. Her doe eyes were closed in ecstasy, her body still slightly twitching, and Cormac smiled triumphantly.

"How was that love?" He whispered, huskily. Hermione didn't reply for a few moments before she opened her eyes, now teary. Rolling over, she placed one last passionate kiss on his lips. It didn't matter how many times they'd kissed before, Cormac could still feel the electricity shoot through her body to his, and it made his own body quiver in pleasure. Pulling back, Hermione placed her curl covered head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Cormac wrapped his arms around her small form and smiled gratefully at the moonlit sky.

"I love you Hermione," he murmured in her ear, but he could feel dozing off already.  
With a quiet spell he blew out all of the candles, and a faint ," I love you too," could be heard.

* * *

Author's note:

So obviously Hermione and Cormac are intimate, and trust me, this was my first "love scene" ever writen so bear with me. I don't plan on going into details that much, so if that's what you look for go somewhere else. What did you think? did you like it? Well, please review. & maybe we can have a nice chat!:D

Sunshine:)

P.s. You should check out the URLS. They're timely but they're definitely worth it3


	4. The sweetest interrogations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING...except Giselle, and the plot. I plan on having this be a long story so if you want it to continue, review every time && i promise I'll keep it going.**

**Author's note: So obviously it's taken FOREVER for me to update, and I'm extremely sorry for those of you who have been waiting long (Kellsabelle:) . Thank you for your guys support and reviews. Again, please review, for it serves as inspiration. Even if it is criticism, I'm a big girl and I actually very much appreciate it. School has been hectic so I haven't exactly had time for myself. I originally thought I was going to be able to post about two a week, but I'm going to start swim team practices soon so we shall see. Today I will be introducing two new characters ; Cassius and Candus. They're Draco's cousins - his father's brother's children and as you can see I felt like their names were perfect because a lot of the Malfoy's names end in Us/AS. [LuciUS, DraconiUS, AbraxAS]. Anyways, I thought I would keep it going so that's why I chose those names. This chapter was just the confrontation and a bit of family rivalry. Next chapter we shall get to the REAL confrontation. **

**Again, I'm gonna post the URLS.. I find it fun:D Remember to take out the spaces, or it won't work.**

**URLS:**

**Hermione:**

http : / / www. webcamshots. nl/ galleries/ Kate % 20Beckinsale/ Kate % 20Beckinsale % 2015. JPG

**Cassius: **

http : / / www. theonering. com/ images/ medialibrary/ legolas084. jpg

**Candus:**

http : / / www. goxini. com/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2008/ 11/ 51. jpg

**Malfoy Manor:**

http : / / www. videogamesblogger. com/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2009/ 03/ resident- evil- 1- remake- gamecube- mansion- artwork- big. jpg

WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Mucho amor(:

* * *

**Chapter 4: The sweetest interrogations**

* * *

Draco opened the door to Malfoy Manor with a grim look on his face. Thoughts and assumptions flooded his brain about his father's "long lost ring." The look in Hermione's eyes when he last saw her was heart breaking. It was like despair, hate, anger and shame were all slapped across her face as she slipped his father's ring into his hand. At first, he didn't understand what this could have meant. Until he remembered there being a warant for his aunt Bellatrix and his father for the murder or Ron Weasley and capture of Hermione Granger. He couldn't even come up for an answer as to how he could have forgot something like that but he did. Almost as if he were under a spell of some sort, and it frustrated him even more.

He couldn't manage to stay that night at the Manor so he'd stayed at a hotel downtown. He told himself that the next day he would return to Malfoy Manor where he knew his father to be on house-arrest (Sabrina: Yes.. wizards have that too. Hahaha:). He was going to confront him about the whole ordeal, but not straight forward. At least.. not at first. He would ask his father if he could have the ring - obviously pretending to be oblivious to his "loss" for it- and see what excuse his father dished out. If his father told him the truth, he would work the problem out with him and talk to him about it. If not, well... things were bound to get ugly.

The Manor was deathly quiet, just like it always was. Everything seemed to be in it's right place, however, something was different. Closing his eyes, he could sense more than two presences in the house, which was odd. At this time of night, it was usually just his father, mother and himself. The house-elves presences went unnoticed; they didn't count as a presence in his eyes. The house was vaguely lit up with just a few torches lit up on the walls, and a strangely musky scent filled the room.

"Master D-draco?" A little house else named Cranky whispered from across the room, his eyes wide. The small source of light seemed to make his eyes shine in fear. Or maybe he really was fearful.

"Yes Cranky, where is my father?" Draco asked, and took off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack. His tone was harsh, but it seemed not as harsh as his father had always been toward the house-elves.

"In his study master," the small creature squeaked before cowering his way back into the kitchens. Quickly, Draco strode over to his father's study. To anyone else the house would be too big to get to one room quickly, but with Draco being used to it, the trip seemed shorter than usual. He pounded harshly on the large, mahogany door, and to his surprise he heard more than one voice inside the room.

"Enter," his father's velvet voice called out and Draco took a deep breath before entering the room, his nose firm in the air like his father had taught him. The former was seated behind his huge, black desk wearing his finest black robes. His father's study was almost the same size of their library, however it appeared slightly smaller due to all of the useless furniture in it. Plush sofas, expensive desks, and unusually dark belongings cluttered the room, and still it managed to look elegant.

Seated in the chair in front of Lucius was Draco's distant cousin Cassius Malfoy, son to his father's brother Perseus. His long blond hair hung over his shoulders just like his father's, but it was no surprise that his cousin looked a lot like his father. Perseus was father's older brother, and even though there WERE distinct differences between the two, they bore the same hair, eyes and arrogant expression. Just like all of the Malfoy's - except for mother though, Draco thought. Somehow she had escaped the Malfoy curse of self interest. His mother actually had a heart, and she was one of the only things Draco cared very deeply for. After seeing what the Dark Lord had done to his father, Narcissa refused to be anywhere near him and to let Draco join the inner circle

. Cassius and himself had always been very spiteful toward each other. The Malfoy heir were very competitive and when they were younger were very vocal about their disdain for each other. Draco hated that Cassius was always favored just because he was a tad bit older than he was.

"Hello Draco, it's nice to finally see you. It's been long, " Cassius said, sarcasm leaking through his facade as he half turned his face and smirked.

[Bloody Git is probably smug that my father's on house arrest. I bet he's going to go run and tell his stupid prat of a father.] " Likewise ..Cassius," he spat the name with as much venom as he could fit into one word.

"Oh Draco! It's so wonderful to see you," a voice called, and suddenly a less than petite blond cousin of his had thrown her body so close to his, he could smell the polish of her wand that was hidden inside her brassier. She also had the Malfoy hair, but due to her mother's slightly darker blond hair, her's was dark at the roots, putting a distinct difference between her and her brother. The woman at the tender age of 26 was definitely not hard on the eyes, but this wasn't something you tell her. To say that she was aware of her sex appeal would be an extreme understatement.

Her large blue eyes looked up at him, her arms around his neck and her oh-so-present breasts were pushed up against his chest.

" Yes, it definitely is. How have you been, cousin?" He put emphasis on the word cousin to remind her that fraternizing with family members was strictly off limits in the Malfoy family, and unwound her delicate arms from his tall frame.

Draco tried hard to conceal his sneer at his promiscuous cousin Candus but he wasn't very successful. Disgust, and distrust evident in his eyes, he pretended to listen to Candus's rants about her photo shoot with Witch Weekly and how quick she was rising to fame, but was in fact only focused on glaring at Cassius.

" Lucius tells me you've been spending a lot of time at the ministry. You wouldn't happen to be pursuing a job there, would you Draco?" Cassius taunted.

His fists clenching involuntarily, Draco tried his hardest to talk normally, but found himself speaking out of gritted teeth. "Yes, in fact I would Cassius. After Lord Voldemorts defeat the Malfoy name has lost a lot of respect in the wizardry world. Due to my father's condition of being obtained from leaving the manor, the responsibility rests on me now. Responsibility. Something some people know nothing about," he said pointedly with raised eyebrows at his cousin.

Heat rose to Cassius's face and he slid back in his seat carefully, " I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Smirking now, Draco nodded sarcastically ," I'm sure you don't. Now if you two would excuse my father and I, there are some matters we need to discuss."

Lucius's eyes rose questioningly at Draco and his two cousins glared annoyingly at him.

"There is no need for secrecy in this house son, anything WE need to discuss can be discussed in front of these two. They ARE your cousins," his father said curiously, folding his hands on his desk.

Closing his eyes for a moment to gain some patience, Draco ground out hard ," I'm afraid this is one of those RARE matters that calls for secrecy father. That is how the matter started in the first place. Secrecy."

At this, Lucius's eyes became suspicious, however his two -very thick- cousins eyes sparked interest.

"Pray tell , oh dear cousin, what this matter might be?" Cassius inclined his head and watched Draco with deliberate smugness.

"Yes Draco, you wouldn't even think about not including us... right?" Candus smiled flirtatiously, shifting her legs so that he got a quick view up her dress.

Snorting in disapproval he mocked shock ," Of course not! Fancy that, a Malfoy keeping secrets from their family...," he hinted again, shooting a glance at his father who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Can we skip the formalities son? What is this really about?" His was becoming angry with his son dancing around the questions.

Draco turned his head to look at his father and shrugged his shoulders stubbornly," I won't speak until they leave."

Cassius and Candus's faces went from being smug to defeated when Draco's father finally dismissed them and they stepped toward the floo.

"You may have won now Draco, but don't enjoy it too much. I'll be back not long from now," Cassius smirked and disappeared into the green flames.  
Draco answered with a loud laugh and crossed his arms.

"Try not to miss me too much Draco," Candus winked and followed her brothers suit.

Draco rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the couch. *How can I be related to them?* He chuckled deeply but became serious again when he remembered what he was here for.

Lucius had finally had enough and leaned back in his chair ," now what was this all about Draco? " His ice cold eyes landed on Draco with a look in them that made Draco feel like a child again.

"Well father, I'm here to discuss with you matters as to where your family ring is," he said smoothly , watching his fathers reaction.

A mixture of three emotions crossed his face before it was bore a amused expression; shock, nervousness , and suspicion.

"I told you this a while back son, I lost it during the war." His voice was cold. Dead. No emotion what so ever ly on his face and Draco worked hard not to scream at his father.

"Do you remember where you lost it?" Hinting with his eyebrows raised.

"Why the sudden interest in family heirlooms Draco? Are you trying to sell them off or something?" His father demanded, finally showing his true emotions.

"No father, I just want to know the truth."

" I already told you Draco, I lost it duri-" Draco cut him off when he slammed his hands on his fathers desk.

"Don't bloody lie to me father! I know where you lost it, and I know who had it!" He slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the ring. The image of Hermione's tear- streaked face appeared in his mind and then it drifted away , making Draco's rage intensify.

"What are you babbling about Draco?" His father eyed him and leaned forward in his chair.

Draco huffed and picked the ring out , throwing it at his father ," The Granger girl father! What you did to her!"

Lucius's face twisted into a mask of surprise and smugness, and much to Draco's dismay he could all but see the memories flickering across his father's face.

"So what son? Hermione Granger was a worthless piece of mudblood shit that wasn't even worthy enough to belong at our feet; a disgusting disgrace of the word witch and a whore to that idiotic potter boy. Why do you care?" The hate and disgust was evident in his father's eyes and to be honest, sadness crept up into Draco's heart. He remembered when his father was a kind, hard working man who actually had the ability to love. This, however, was before Voldemort and his beliefs damned him. He was left only to be a ghost of a man, who was being kept a prisoner in his own home. Some good Voldemort had done.

Am image of Giselle's soft, angelic face danced before Draco's eyes and he began to shout ," BECAUSE FATHER! Do you know what you've DONE!"

"I'm not understanding your anger Draco. You used to stand behind me in these beliefs. What's gotten you all worked up now?" Lucius asked calmly.

Just then the doors to the study burst open and both Malfoy men turned in surprise to find an angry, curly haired woman standing before them, her wand drawn, and a crazy look in her eyes. She was dressed in black suede pants, knee high boot high heel, a tight white corset, with a white peasants top, and vintage, red, half jacket that wrapped around her figure perfectly and accentuated her small waist, and child bearing hips and breasts without being slutty. Draco looked up at her face and felt nauseous when his eyes landed on hers. A familiar pair of golden, honey colored eyes sent daggers at his father and him and she looked ready to kill.

"You two have ten seconds to tell me where my daughter is," Hermione Granger shrieked, her hands quivering.

* * *

Authors note: So yes, it was short, and I'm sorry. But I'm working on Ch . 5 right now and there's a lot more Draco/ Hermione to come. But first, Hermione has a little rough housing at Malfoy Manor. So stay watching out for my story! Thank you to everyone, and lots of love!

- Sunshine3

P.s. To Kellsabelle, it says your messaging thing is blocked, so I couldn't reply to your message. Unblock it and we can talk again. Love ya!(:


End file.
